villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Rikiya Katsukame
Rikiya Katsukame is a minor antagonist in the manga/anime series My Hero Academia. He is one of the Shie Hassaikai's Eight Bullets and one of Overhaul's most useful agents. He is voiced by Hiroaki Okuda in the Japanese version and Chris "GeneralIvan" Guerrero in the English dubbed version. Appearance Rikiya Katsukame is a massive, hulking man that wears a black tank-top, green jeans and orange sneakers. Like the rest of the Shie Hassaikai, he wears a trademark plague mask. Personality Rikiya seems to require energy to move effectively, as when he charged through the gate at the beginning of the raid, he complained how it was too early for stuff to happen. After he was temporarily captured and absorbed the energy of people around him, he declared he 'felt like a new man'. In general, it seems Rikiya enjoys absorbing energy from others, which may simply be a byproduct of his Quirk or indicate that Rikiya is normally rather lazy. Synopsis Shie Hassaikai Arc Not many details are told about Rikiya throughout the story, but he is known to be Overhaul's most powerful enforcers and takes parts in Shie Hassaikai raids.His first major appearance was when he guarded the Shie Hassaikai's base against a hero raid team lead by Pro Hero Ryukyu. He was defeated and restrained after Ryukyu overpowered him through her dragon form, but he managed to escape, using the Trigger drug to enhance his Quirk and break free of his bindings. Later, Overhaul fuses with Rikiya into a huge amalgamation of muscle, and proceeds to battle Izuku and Eri. However, Eri is able to use her Rewind Quirk to heal Deku's injuries every time he uses One For All, allowing him to deal as much damage to the fused Overhaul as possible while undoing the resulting strain his body takes. When he is defeated, Eri rewinds the hybrid and splits Kai and Rikiya apart. Both villains are arrested and tied to restraining mattresses, with Rikiya's being even bigger and tougher to accomodate his tougher build. Powers and Abilities Vitality Stealing: Rikiya's Quirk allows him to steal the vitality of others to increase his strength and size by making physical contact with them and inhaling. However, when using a Quirk-boosting drug such as Trigger, he no longer needs to touch the target and can steal their strength and stamina simply by breathing. Enhanced Strength: Rikiya possesses greath strength even without using his Quirk, being able to punch through a concrete wall and briefly hold his own against Ryukyu in her dragon form. Trivia *Rikiya's name contains the kanji for life (活 katsu), jar (瓶 kame), and power (力 chikara). **He shares his first name, Rikiya, with Meta Liberation Army Grand Commander, Rikiya Yotsubashi. ***Interestingly, both of them possess Quirks that allow them to increase their strength and size. *Rikiya seems to represent a corruption of the third tenet of the real eight precepts of Buddhism: abstain from sexual activity. Navigation Category:My Hero Academia Villains Category:Male Category:Brutes Category:Thugs Category:Right-Hand Category:Supervillains Category:Criminals Category:Terrorists Category:Barbarian Category:Dimwits Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Enforcer